villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Janja
Janja is the main antagonist of the 2015 Disney Channel TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and one of the main antagonists of its 2016 series The Lion Guard, both of which are based on the 1994 film The Lion King. He is the teenage leader of the Outlanders, a clan of hyenas who reside in the Outlands and serves as the arch-nemesis of Kion and The Lion Guard. He also has a major-domo: a vulture named Mzingo. He is voiced by Andrew Kishino. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Janja orders his clan members Cheezi and Chungu to capture Bunga (who had entered the Outlands to get his Baobab fruit back) so he may have him for lunch, but luckily Kion is able to save his friend by unknowingly using The Roar of the Elders (which when used, causes the lions of the Pride Lands past to roar with him) which gives Bunga time to escape Cheezi and Chungu. Later, Janja is informed by his major-domo Mzingo that Kion is setting up a Lion Guard to protect The Pride Lands. After hearing this, Janja informs his clan that they will strike the Pride Lands that night by singing "Tonight We Strike". Janja, Mzingo and the rest of the clan attack the Pride Lands and cause an antelope stampede, scoring several antelope that would've been plenty for them to eat, but aims to kill the rest of the herd. During the chaos, Kion's older sister Kiara gets trapped in the stampede. Luckily, Kion and the Lion Guard are able to lead the antelope away from Kiara and get her to safety. The Lion Guard then drive the hyenas out of the Pride Lands back to the Outlands, but not before Janja swears vengeance. ''The Lion Guard'' "Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots" Janja along with Cheezi and Chungu are seen attacking a oryx herd, before The Lion Guard arrive. Kion orders the rest of The Lion Guard to calm the herd while he deals with the hyenas. However during the pursuit, Kion falls into a river and is swept into The Outlands when a log snaps under his feet. Later near the end of the episode, Janja and his clan confront a female hyena named Jasiri (who according to their interactions, has encountered the clan before) who had entered Janja's territory to help Kion get out of The Outlands. Though Jasiri is able to easily fight off Cheezi and Chungu, Janja is able to pin her to the ground. But before he could to kill her, Kion returns and saves her by using The Roar of the Elders to scare Janja and his clan away. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Janja is informed by Mzingo that Kiara has been left in charge of The Pride Lands by Simba and is squabbling with Kion. This gives Janja an idea, so he tells Mzingo to give a message to Kiara. The message Janja has Mzingo tell Kiara is that he wants a peace offering and asks her to meet Janja at Broken Rock, which is neutral territory between. The Pride Lands and The Outlands. Kiara decides to meet Janja and goes to Broken Rock, but senses that something is wrong. Just then, Janja, Chungu, Cheezi and the rest of the clan approach her where Janja declares that with Kiara in his grasp, Simba will have no choice but to hand The Pride Lands over to him. The clan circle around Kiara and a couple leap at her. Kiara's agility secures her victory, but this is short lived when Janja pins her down. But before he can attack, Kion arrives, but this doesn't bother Janja as his clan is up 6-2. Just then, the rest of The Lion Guard arrive and join Kion and Kiara, marking the numbers as equal, which causes Janja and his clan to flee. "Eye of the Beholder" Janja and his minions start a stampede in a wildebeest herd, but are chased back into the Outlands by Kion and The Lion Guard, but during the process, Ono gets sand in his eye, temporary losing sight in that eye. Later, Janja overhears Mzingo and his flock talk about Ono's poor vision and plans with Cheezi and Chungu via singing "Outta the Way", that they will trick The Lion Guard while Ono is out of commission. After spotting Janja overlooking a zebra herd, The Lion Guard (sans Ono) go out to investigate. They go into a canyon, where they are trapped by Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, who then go to attack the zebras. Luckily, Ono, despite his injury, arrives and is ordered by Kion to move the zebras while he uses The Roar of the Elders to blast the rocks trapping them. With The Lion Guard back in action, Janja and his minions flee. "The Kupatana Celebration" Janja and his clan make a small appearance in this episode when they chase after a jackal pup named Dogo. But when Kion and The Lion Guard come to Dogo's rescue, Janja learns that The Pride Lands is celebrating Kupatana and allows them to take Dogo, before leaving with his clan. "Fuli's New Family" Janja is being groomed by Chungu just before Cheezi arrives and informs him about Bunga being in the Outlands. Janja and his clan surround Bunga and prepare to attack him, but are stopped by Fuli. Using a piece of broken rock, Bunga and Fuli float downstream in lava whilst being pursued by the hyenas. Luckily, Kion, Beshte and Ono arrive and stop the hyenas, leaving Janja, Cheezi and Chungu trapped on a burning log with no food. Abilities Alpha: Janja is revealed to have leadership prowess that rivals Kion. Strength and Combat: His strength shown to be strong as Kion as he was able to hold down his enemies that his size such as Kion, Kiara, and Jasari. Intelligent: Compare to his closest friends he is the smartest of the clan as he knew the story of the Lion Guard as he was able to come up with many plans how to take over the Pride Land such as attacking at night before the Lion Guard was official, getting Kiara as prisoner to make deal with Simba, using herd of animals to make Lion Guard unable to see and trapping the Lion Guard by using boulders to block the path when Ono was not able to see. Also knowing that vultures have come information when having meetings that he can use against the Lion Guard proven by Ono unable to see. Endurance and Stamina: His stamina is high as he able to hunt down with his pack to take out many prey as he could, able to endure the attack of the Beshte brute strength and Kion roar as still run off. Gallery "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar" imagetlgrotrjanjavulture.png|Janja and his major-domo Mzingo imagetlgrotrjanja&clan.png|Janja and his clan imagetlgrotrjtwhc.png imagetlgrotrjanja1.png imagetlgrotrjcac.png|Janja with Cheezi and Chungu imagetlgrotrjwbohh.png|Janja with a butterfly on his head imagetlgrotrjel.png|Janja's evil laugh imagetlgrotrjahcatpl.png|Janja and his clan attack The Pride Lands imagetlgrotrjdbk.png|Janja's defeat by Kion's Roar of the Elders Imagetlgrotrjanja.png tumblr_nxm8s9z3381ujiq92o1_400.png Janja.jpg Janja springs away..jpg|Janja springs away. Janja-rotr2.png|Janja's Angry Stare "Never Judge a Hyena by it's Spots" Imagetlgnjahbisjcac1.jpeg imagetlgnjahbisjanjajasiri.jpeg|Janja confronts Jasiri imagetlgnjahbisjanjajasiri1.png Imagetlgnjahbisjanjajasirifv.png imagetlgnjahbisjanjapinsjasiri.png|Janja pins down Jasiri imagetlgnjahbisjanjavsjasiri.png Imagetlgnjahbisjcac2.jpeg imagetlgnjahbisjccdbk.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu defeated by Kion "Can't Wait to be Queen" imagetlgcwtbqjccmmap.png|Janja with Cheezi, Chungu and Mzingo Imagetlgcwtbqjcacak.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu ambush Kiara imagetlgcwtbqjak .png|Janja attacks Kiara imagetlgcwtbqjkokbk.png|Janja knocked off Kiara by Kion Imagetlgcwtbqjckak_.png "Eye of the Beholder" imagetlgeotbjanjakion.png|Janja battles Kion imagetlgeotbjccsotw.png|Janja singing Outta the Way imagetlgeotbjanjacheezichungu.png imagetlgeotbjttlg.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu trap The Lion Guard imagetlgeotbjccshock.png "The Kupatana Celebration" Imagetlgtkcjanjaacdogo.png|Janja and his clan corner Dogo imagetlgtkcjanjakion.png|Janja allows Kion to take Dogo imagetlgtkcjanjaclanleave.png|Janja and his clan leave Dogo with The Lion Guard "Fuli's New Family" imagetlgfnfjanjachungu.png|Janja being groomed by Chungu imagetlgfnfjanjacheezichungu.png|Janja being told by Cheezi that Bunga is in the Outlands imagetlgfnfjanjabunga .jpeg imagetlgfnfjccfb.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu pursuing Fuli and Bunga imagetlgfnfjcactrapped.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu trapped Fulisnewfamily-p2_(78).png|Janja's Evil Grin Trivia *Janja is male and leader of his clan, but in real life, hyenas are led by females. *Janja and his clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai & Ed's clan. Category:Male Villains Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Leader Category:Hungry Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Usurper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hunters Category:Child-Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Outcast Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Xenophobes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cowards Category:Mastermind Category:Singing Villains Category:Polluters Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trap Master Category:Master Orator Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Archenemy Category:Sociopaths Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Misogynists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Elitist Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Outright Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Scarred Villains